


You're gonna remember that night for the rest of your life

by shamelesssmut



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Present, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Eating out, F/F, F/M, Hot Sex, Kinky, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Riding, Sex, Sex From Behind, Sex and Chocolate, Vaginal Fingering, breasts kink, eating from each other bodies, sex and whip cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesssmut/pseuds/shamelesssmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy birthday, my sweet sourwolf ! - SS<br/>You remembered? - DH<br/>Of course, I remember. - SS<br/>I was hoping that you'd have forgotten by now. - DH<br/>Oh, come on. Don't be such a sourwolf, really. It's your birthday and you're my boyfriend. If I  forgot it then I'd have been an awful boyfriend. - SS<br/>You're an amazing boyfriend and you know it. I just hate birthdays. - DH<br/>I know. I know. But you're going to love that one. - SS<br/>Why so? - DH<br/>Because I've a present for you. - SS</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're gonna remember that night for the rest of your life

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back. Well only with this work so far. I'm sorry that I'm not posting anymore but I'm really busy and I barely have time to sit down and write something. But here is it. I hope that you like it! If so please leave some comments and kudos!

Happy birthday, my sweet sourwolf ! - SS

You remembered? - DH

Of course, I remember. - SS

I was hoping that you'd have forgotten by now. - DH

Oh, come on. Don't be such a sourwolf, really. It's your birthday and you're my boyfriend. If I forgot it then I'd have been an awful boyfriend. - SS

You're an amazing boyfriend and you know it. I just hate birthdays. - DH

I know. I know. But you're going to love that one. - SS

Why so? - DH

Because I've a present for you. - SS

Stiles, you know that I don't want presents. - DH

I know that too. But you're going to love that one. - SS

....What's it? - DH

Not telling you. It's a surprise. - SS

At least give me a hint. - DH

Well I can say that it's sexy. - SS

Sexy? Is it you? - DH

Kinda. - SS

Kinda? - DH

Stop trying to make me tell you. I already told you that it's sexy. I'm not telling you more. Now get your cute werewolf ass home. - SS

My ass is cute? - DH

It's hot. Now shut up and come home. - SS

Fine. Fine. - DH

Derek put his phone in his pocket and went to the car. He drove faster than usual on his way home because he knew Stiles good enough to know that he was really gonna like his surprise. Sexy kind of surprises meant a lot. Stiles had such amazing imagination. He could easily blow your mind.

Derek parked the car in front of the loft and walked in the bilding, eager to find out what his boyfriend had in mind.

He walked in the loft only to find Stiles and Lydia, sittingon the couch, talking. The moment Derek walked in they went quiet.

"Hey, birthday boy." Stiles grinned and went to kiss him softly.

"Hey, Sti." Derek whispered and looked at Lydia. "Lyds."

"Hey." Lydia smiled and went to hug him. "Happy birthday." she whispered against his ear.

"Thanks." Derek said as he hugged her back.

Lydia looked different that night. She was wearing really tight black dress that showed a lot of cleavage. She was wearing matching high heels on and her hair was pushed to the side.

Derek looked at Stiles when he ran his hand up Derek's arm. 

Stiles smirked and leaned to suck on his bottom lip gently. "Your birthday present is hot hot sex with me and our beautiful miss Martin." he grinned.

Derek gasped quietly and looked at Lydia. "Are you sure?" he asked as he looked back at Stiles.

Stiles chuckled and nodded. "You're gonna remember that night for the rest of your life. Trust me." he hummed.

Derek nodded and bit his lip as he looked at Lydia, who ran her hand down his chest over his shirt. "But that's not all." she smirked.

"No?" Derek raised an eyebrow. "Can it get better?" he asked, looking between the two people.

"Trust me. It can." Stiles grinned.

That moment Erica came from the kitchen. She was wearing short jeans and white shirt through you could clearly see dark red bra. "Happy birthday, Alpha." she smirked and leaned to kiss his cheek.

"Thanks, Erica." Derek whispered and looked at Stiles.

Stiles grinned. "Yeah, your present is actually sex with me and our beautiful girls - Miss Martin and Miss Reyes." he smirked.

Derek groaned and leaned to kiss him hungrily. "You're amazing." he whispered.

Stiles chuckled. "I know." he hummed.

Erica took Derek's hand and pulled him toward the couch. "We have cake for later." she said. "And some whip cream, clocolate and ice cream for now." she smirked at him.

Derek groaned and sat down on the couch. Stiles sat down next to him and grinned when Erica pushed away the coffee table and pulled one of the love seat on its place.

"What are you going to do?" Derek asked.

"Just enjoy the show, sweetie." Stiles smiled as Lydia sat on the love seat.

Erica grinned at her and put on some music. She turned with her back to Lydia and started dancing slowly, her ass in Lydia's face. Lydia hummed and licked her lips,watching her.

Derek groaned quietly and licked his lips. Stiles knew him so good. He was bi. And he loved Stiles more than anything. Still he sometimes wanted to watch two girls together. Like every normal man. It was a fantasy of his. But he never did it. He wasn't into watching porn or something. So that..That was super hot. Both Lydia and Erica were extremely hot and they were the perfect couple. They were together for over a year now and he saw the kiss softly a lot of times but that...That was making his jeans pretty tight.

He glanced at Stiles when he hear him hum. The boy just like him found two hot girls doing such things incredibly hot.

Erica straddled Lydia and rolled her hips as she kinda pushed her breast in Lydia's face.

Lydia chuckled and put her hands on Erica's ass.

Erica hummed and arched in the touch, pushing her hips back in the tight shorts she was wearing.

She leaned to kiss Lydia with a hunger Derek never before had seen them kissing and then got up from her.

Erica moved to stand before Derek, dancing. She leaned closer, grabbing the back of his neck and pulled him closer. She pushed his head toward her chest and chuckled when he nipped it gently. 

The blonde then turned with her back to him and rat on his lap. She arched her back and moved with the music, rubbing her ass against his already hard dick. "Mmm, I can feel that." she smirked as she put her head on his shoulder. 

"Good." Derek growled quietly and gripped her hips.

Erica chuckled and took his hands. "Don't be afraid to touch, hon. I don't bite. Unless you want me to." she smirked and pushed his hands up her body slowly.

Derek moaned quietly and leaned to kiss her as she pulled his hands higher. Just when he was about to touch her breasts he pulled his hands away from her.

"Derek-" Erica cut herself off when Derek's hands quickly moved under her shirt and squeezed her breasts firmly over her bra.

She arched her back and thrusted her hips down on his. "What a grip." she moaned and nipped his lip.

Lydia licked her lips, watching them as Stiles leaned to kiss Erica hungrily.

Erica slowly got up from Derek's lap and looked at him. "You want that dessert now?" she smirked.

Derek nodded and let Erica and Lydia pull him to the bedroom. 

Stiles went to the kitchen and come to them with some chocolate and a bow of whip cream and anorther one full with strawberries. "I think we should leave the ice cream for later." he smirked as he set everything down on the nightstand.

Erica nodded and sat on the bed. "Come on, Der. You're the birthday boy. It's all about you." she smirked at him.

Derek looked at Stiles, who smiled and leaned to kiss him gently. "She's right. Go on. have fun." he grinned.

Derek kissed him again before he leaned down to kiss Erica slowly but then pulled away and looked at Lydia. "Show me." he smirked at her.

Lydia chuckled. "You kinky, wolf." she grinned and leaned to kiss him hungrily. She gasped in his mouth when he put his hands on her ass and squeezed it firmly.

Lydia pulled away from him slowly and straddled Erica. She kissed her deeply and then pulled off her shirt. She started kissing her collarbone softly as she cupped her breast over her bra and massaged them slowly.

Erica moaned loudly and arched her back as she locked eyes with Derek.

Derek moaned and gasped when Stiles pushed a hand in his jeans and stroked him slowly. "Stiles..." he moaned and looked at him. "Eyes on the girls, babe." he grinned at him and looked at the girls himself.

Derek moaned and thrusted a bit in Stiles's hand as he looked at the girls. Lydia took off Erica's bra and pushed her on her back.

The blonde hummed and ran her hands down Lydia's back. 

Lydia smashed some whip cream on her bare chest and hummed as she watched Erica's nipples harden at the feeling.

Lydia looked up at Derek and smirked at him before she leaned down and slowly started licking Erica's chest clearn. 

Erica moaned loudly and arched her back as she gripped Lydia's hair. "Lyds, oh that mouth of yours." she gasped when Lydia sucked a nipple firmly in her mouth. "Just like that. Oh fuck. Tug it, baby. Tug it." she moaned loudly when Lydia did as she was told.

Derek was panting a bit. The way Erica was talking making him even harder and Stiles was stroking him more firmly. It was heaven.

"Do you like my dirty talking?" Erica smirked at him.

Derek nodded quickly and thrusted a bit in Stiles's hand.

Erica grinned. "Then I should talk more." she hummed and then cried out when Lydia bit her nipple gently. "Oh, babe. So good. That mouth. So dirty. You make me so wet. And you make Derek and Stiles so hard. Maybe you should suck them off? Show them how hot is your mouth."

Derek moaned and thrusted in Stiles's hand.

"I think that you make them hot, Er." Lydia chuckled and moved off of her slowly. "Go, Der. I'll take care of your boy." she smirked at them and Stiles groaned.

Derek watched as Lydia pushed Stiles on one the small couch that was in the corner of the room and dropped to her knees. She pulled out his leaking cock and smirked.

"I'm impressed, Sti." she hummed and stroked him two or three times before she leaned to suck on the head slowly. 

Stiles moaned loudly and ran his hands through her hair.

"Her mouth is amazing, isn't it?" Erica grinned at him.

"Absolutely." Stiles moaned and closed his eyes in pleasure.

Derek chuckled and looked at Erica, who was laying on the bed.

Derek slowly moved on top of her and put some ice cream on her stomach and chest. 

Erica moaned quietly and arched her breasts.

"I can see that your nipples are pretty sensitive." Derek smirked at her.

Erica humed and nodded as he leaned to lick the chocolate from her stomach. "Yes, they are. Lydia once played with them for hours. It almost made me cum. But I coudln't. Good thing that in the end she fucked the hell out of me." she grinned.

Derek looked up at her as he leaned to her breasts. " I should say that your breasts are kinda awesome." he said and licked osme of the chocolate off of them.

"Such a guy. You're saying that only because they're big." Erica said and arched her back.

"Exactly. They're so round and touchable." he hummed and licked a nipple slowly.

Erica chuckled and moaned as she arched her back, gripping his hair. "Suck them, Der." she whined.

"Say please." Derek smirked up at her as he ran his thumb over one of the buds.

"Fucking please." Erica whined and cried out when Derek sucked on her nipple hungrily, tugging the other between his fingers.

Derek heard Stiles cry out in pleasure and looked at him, massaging Erica's breast slowly.

Lydia had Stiles who cock in her mouth and as sucking him hungrily.

Stiles had his eyes closed and mouth open, he whined her name and started cumming.

Lydia drank everyhing before she pulled away slowly and licked her lips.

"For someone whose dating a girl you can definitely give a blow job." he panted loudly.

Lydia chuckled and kissed him softly. "Thanks, hon." she said and tugged him toward the bed.

"Had fun?" Erica grinned at her.

"Mmm yeah. He's tasty." Lydia said and leaned to kiss her firmly so she could taste Stiles.

Erica hummed. "Yeah. He is." she said and licked her lips.

Lydia wrapped an arm around Derek's shoulder. "Erica is pretty tasty too." she said and hummed as Derek leaned to kiss and nip on her collarbone.

"Why don't you try?" Erica smirked at him.

Derek hummed and moved between Erica's legs. He pulled off her jeans and groaned as he looked at her lacy panties. "They're soaking wet." he said.

"You guys, made me like that." Erica said and opened her legs wide.

"Don't take them off, just yet. Lick her over them. She's kinda kinky." Lydia smiled and sat down next to Erica as Stiles went to sit next to Derek so he could watch.

Derek nodded and leaned to lick her firmly over her panties.

Erica cried out and arched her back.

"Slower, Derek. Tease her." Lydia grinned.

Erica whined when Derek ran his tongue over her again but a lot slower and lighter this time. "Lydia, why are you helping him torture me?" she groaned.

"You like it." Lydia grinned at her and squeezed her breasts gently.

Erica moaned and arched her back.

Stiles leaned to kiss her and she quickly kissed him back deeply.

"Push her panties to the side and lick her slowly. Like barely." Lydia smiled.

Derek hummed and did as he was told, moaning quietly. "She's tasty." he said as he looked up at Lydia. 

"Told ya." Lydia smiled at him.

"I wanna taste." Stiles said as he sat up again. 

Derek smirked at him and pulled away a bit. "Do it then." he grinned.

Stiles hummed and leaned to lick between Erica's folds slowly. "Mmmm, delicious." he hummed as he pullsed away.

"If I'm so tasty and all then someone make me cum." Erica said firmly. The moment she said that Derek had three fingers deep inside her and his mouth and warking on her clit, sucking and licking, tigging it in his mouth genly, enjoying Erica screaming from pleasure.

Stiles moaned and leaned to suck on one of her nipples as Lydia leaned to suck the other.

Erica gripped their hairs and arched her back as she started cumming, crying out as loud as she can.

Derek hummed and pulled away. "Mmm, that was hot." he smirked and pulled out his fingers from her and licked them clean.

Erica pushed him on his back quickly and straddled him.

Derek gasped and looked at her with wide eyes.

"I'm used to cumming tow times in a row." the blonde smirked and sank down on his cock. She didn't waste time as she put her hands on his chest and started riding him firmly.

Derek gripped her hips and thrusted up a bit.

Lydia hummed and pushed her dress up. She quickly took off her panties and straddled Derek's face. "Eat me out." she smirked.

Derek moaned and pulled her down, licking inside her hingrily.

Erica pulled Stiles closer and kissed him as se started stroking his hard cock firmly.

She was just about to cum when Lydia pulled away from Derek's face and stopped Erica. "Move." she smirked.

"What?" Erica whined.

"Let Stiles fuck you so Derek can enjoy the view."

Erica whined and moved on all four next to them.

Stiles hummed and quickly thrusted in her. He gripped her hips firmly and started moving harshly inside her. "Fuck." he moaned, the bed rocking with their moves.

Derek groaned, watching them and then gasped as Lydia moved in front of Erica and pulled at her hair, making her lean down to lick her firmly.

"I want you see you two rub against each other." Derek growled quietly.

Erica whined. "I was close. Again." she said as Stiles pulled out of her slowly.

"Sorry, sweetie. But Derek's idea is good. I wanna see you rub off as well." he hummed and moved next to Derek.

Erica groaned and pushed Lydia on her back.

Lydia quickly opened her legs and gripped Erica's hips, pulling her closer.

Erica moaned and started rubbing herself against Lydia fast.

Derek moaned and leaned against the headboard. "Baby, please ride me." he looked at Stiles.

"Gladly." Stiles groane dand quickly moved to straddle him.

Derek moaned when Stiles started riding him fast, both of them watching the girls, rubbing themself against each other.

Erica cried out in pleasure and started cumming. She tugged on Lydia's nipples harshly which send her over the edge as well.

Stiles clenched against Derek's cock tightly and started cumming all over their stomaches.

Derek moaned and thrusted a couple more times up before he cum.

They all collapsed on the bed next to each other, panting.

"That was pretty nice birthday present." Derek panted.

Stiles chuckled and put his head on Derek's chest, hugging him close. "Yeah."

"We're just starting." Erica grinned at them.

Derek looked at her with wide eyes. "We are?"

Lydia nodded. "My mom let us have the lake house for ourselves for the weekend." she smirked.

Derek groaned. "A whole weekend of sex." he moaned.

"If your mom only knew..." Stiles chuckled.

"She'd have killed us." Erica chuckled.

"Please, she saw us doing it on the couch." Lydia said.

Stiles laughed. "Really? That sounds embarrassing." he chuckled.

"It was." Erica blushed.

"The only things that saved us is that we're both girls so....No one can get pregnant." Lydia chuckled.

"Enough talking." Erica said as she sat up. "We still have a lot of whip cream and chocolate. And we didn't even try the strawberries." she hummed.

Stiles nodded and looked at the girls. "I think we should eat something from Derek's body. After all it's his birthday.

"I so don't mind." he smirked. "As long as Lydia takes off that dress off her. I wanna see her beautiful chest."

"You have a fetish." Erica laughed as Lydia took off her dress.

"There's nothing wrong with liking boobs." Stiles said and immediately leaned to kiss and suck on Lydia's chest.

"Yeah, but you're a couple and none of you have breasts." Erica laughed.

"That's why you're here." Stiles teased and sucked on Lydia's nipples.

Erica was about to say something when Derek pulled her close to himself and kissed her firmly.


End file.
